My door will always be open
by Monk'ichii
Summary: Juste après le 4x10, épisode du 3:33 - SMacked, évidemment !  "Arrivée à son appartement, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait."


Titre : My door will always be open.  
Auteur : Monk'ichii.  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, donc pas de sous !  
Genre : Friendship/Romance. Smack of course !  
Spoilers : Après le 4x10, donc spoiler pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu.  
N/A : Ma première fic après la reprise ! Et le fait qu'elle fut écrite entre 1h du matin et 3h, attendez-vous à quelques fautes d'orthographes... Désolé !

**Smack the World !**

Il était peut-être partit un peu trop vite.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du boire ce dernier verre.

Qu'importe, il fut assez lucide pour ne pas prendre sa voiture.

Et maintenant, le voilà errant dans les rues de Manhattan, un brin ivre. Assez pour avoir le moral, trop peu pour oublier cette soirée. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Mais la perspective de rentrer dans un appartement vide, d'être seul, encore… Il ira là où ses pieds l'emméneront.

* * *

Stella s'inquiétait. Cela faisait la troisiéme fois qu'elle appelait sur le téléphone de Mac et personne ne répondait. Elle était retourné au bureau après l'arrestation de Drew Bedford pour finir son rapport en pensant retrouver Mac. Mais apparement, celui-ci était rentrer chez lui. Ou pas.

Cela lui avait tellement fait mal quand il était partit sans dire un mot. Elle n'avait pas osé le rattraper.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans son bureau, à faire les cents pas et à se tordre les doigts. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? A la fois, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer des choses. On toqua :

- Stella ?

- Flack ! Il y a un problème ?

- Non, j'étais juste passé voir Mac. Tu sais où il est ?

- Je…euh suppose qu'il est rentré chez lui... Je ne sais pas, Flack, et je suis morte d'inquiétude, il ne répond pas à mes appels.

- Allons Stella, c'est Mac. Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose de stupide. Arrête de t'inquiéter, laisse lui du temps. Et toi, rentre te reposer, je suis sur que Mac fait de même en ce moment.

- Tu as peut-être raison, se résolut-elle, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Stell'.

Don s'en alla, laissant Stella toujours aussi peu rassurée. Comment faire pour localiser Mac ? Soudain, l'enquêtrice eut une idée. Peu orthodoxe, il fallait l'admettre mais, _la fin justifie les moyens_, non ?

* * *

Dans « numéro à localiser », Stella tapa celui de Mac. D'accord, elle était entrain de localiser le portable de son patron. MAIS ami également. Une carte de Manhattan s'afficha et un point rouge indiqua l'endroit où le portable se trouvait. Elle mémorisa l'adresse, effaça la recherche et s'en alla.

Lorsque la jeune femme gara sa voiture, elle reconnu celle qui était stationnée sur la chaussée opposée. Ainsi, il était dans sa voiture ? Elle s'approcha du véhicule. Les vitres fumées ne l'aidant pas, elle frappa plusieurs fois mais pas de réponse. Il avait du laissé son portable à l'intérieur.

Juste à côté, il y avait un bar. Celui où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous un jour, quand Reed la suivait en croyant qu'elle était sa mère, Claire. Mac y était peut être entrain de boire quelques verres.

Malheureusement, le barman lui affirma que l'homme qu'elle recherchait été partit il y a de cela, une heure un peu près.

Elle rentra chez elle bredouille.

Arrivée à son appartement, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait.

« Mac ? »

Le dit Mac leva la tête en direction de son amie. L'alcool ne faisant presque plus son effet, il devait être dans un sale état. Il venait de remarquer qu'il devait être misérable, du moins, assez pour que Stella eut pitié de lui il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard.

« Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Mac racla sa gorge. « Désolé… d'être partit aussi précipitamment. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du… »

Stella s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit. « Tu ne veux pas entrer ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu brises ta règle à propos des hommes qui entrent dans ton appartement.

- Toi, c'est différent.

Mac souria. Tout de même, il ne bougea pas. Stella connaissait beaucoup trop bien son ami. Il était incapable d'enfreindre les règles. « Très bien. J'avoue n'avoir pas encore eu l'occassion d'essayer le tapis de mon couloir. ». Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui et s'adossa au mur.

« Je ne savais pas où aller. Rentrer chez moi paraissait impossible. Et je ne sais comment, je suis atteris ici. Si je te dérange, dis le moi.

- Pas du tout, Mac. Tu pourras rester ici ce soir si tu le souhaites.

- Merci Stella…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Dire que je t'avais presque poussé à sortir avec lui… »

« Heureusement que je ne t'écoute pas toujours ! Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, à cause de moi. »

Mac croisa le regard de Stella. Elle était sincère dans ses propos. Et cela réchauffa le cœur de l'ancien marine. « Je m'en voudrais aussi s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, à cause de moi. »

Stella souria timidement et lança : « Ca ne risque pas ! Je suis une grande fille, je sais m'occuper de moi ! ». Il eut ce petit sourire en coin.

Un autre silence s'installa… jusqu'à ce que…

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu viennes passer me voir à l'improviste. Mais, la prochaine fois… ne pars pas sans me dire où tu vas. Ne me laisse pas te chercher partout dans New York sans indication. Tu sais que je suis du genre à m'inquiéter facilement…et inutilement parfois…»

Son patron l'observait attentivement avant de répondre : « Promis. »

« Bon ! Il serait temps que vous preniez un bain, Mac Taylor ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? »

Elle lui ouvrit la porte. Et Mac franchit le seuil. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que ce soir, il ne sera pas seul. Qu'il pourra dire bonne nuit à Stella. Que le silence dans l'appartement n'aura pas quelque chose de lourd et de pesant. Et surtout, qu'au-delà du fait que Stella était son amie, elle était et sera toujours là pour lui, qu'il pouvait se tourner vers elle à n'importe quel moment, elle lui ouvrira sa porte.

**.SM**

Thanks for reading =) Review ?


End file.
